Cachorro de lobo y colibrí
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter: La vida de Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin está llena de momentos que se han quedado grabados en su mente, aquí podremos ver algunos de ellos. Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 _Este es un regalo para_ _Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter por su cumpleaños (un "poquito" atrasado XD) pero con mucho cariño. Ojalá y te guste, este es el primer capitulo de lo que pediste, porque Teddy es amor. Un abrazo y una vez mas felíz cumpleaños._

::

* * *

::

Teddy caminaba tomado de la mano de su abuela por el Callejón Diagón, sus ojos absorbiendo con emoción todo lo que le rodeaba. No era muy frecuente que saliera de paseo y menos aún que fuera con su abuela. Normalmente cuando salía era con su padrino Harry y a lugares muggles —donde tenía que usar un gorro para que no preguntaran por su cabello— o a la madriguera. A Teddy le gustaba la Madriguera: siempre había algo que hacer.

—¿A dónde vamos, abuelita?—preguntó mientras caminaban frente a la tienda de mascotas. No pudo evitar retrasarse un poco al observar a los gatitos en la vitrina.

Ella se detuvo al sentir el leve tirón en su mano.

—Vamos a ver a unas personas, Teddy. —Ella observó la forma en cómo el cabello azul se tornaba aún más brillante, mientras su nieto le hacía acercarse más a la ventana del local.

—Pero vamos con tiempo, así que podemos entrar un momento.

—¡Sííííí!

Con el grito de Teddy, entraron al local para que el pequeño viera a los diferentes tipos de animales que ahí había. Andrómeda no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las caras que hacía a un sapo cada vez que este croaba o el cariño y cuidado con que acariciaba la cabecita esponjosa de un puffskein. Observó la hora una vez más y se acercó a su nieto.

—Teddy, cariño. Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde, y eso…

—Eso no es educado, ¿verdad abuelita?— Sonrió al ver el asentimiento en la mayor y volvió a tomar su mano para salir del local—. Es lo que siempre le dices a Harry, pero siempre se le olvida ¿verdad?

—Así es, Teddy. Ser puntual es una muestra de respeto hacia el tiempo de los demás.

—¿A dónde vamos, abuelita?

Andrómeda suspiró un poco; Teddy seguía haciendo preguntas hasta obtener la respuesta. A veces seguía haciéndolas olvidando que ya le habían respondido, igual que su madre.

—Vamos a ver a una persona, mi cielo. —Ella se detuvo un momento. Ya estaban por llegar, pero sería mejor explicarle un poco a Teddy: no quería que se sintiera confundido.

—La persona a la que vamos a ver es mi hermana, Teddy.

Observó la sorpresa en los ojos de su nieto, y no era para menos. Ella no la había mencionado; no había motivos para ello, o por lo menos no desde hace unos meses. Narcissa había enviado una carta un par de años después de la guerra, la cual Andrómeda estuvo tentada a no contestar, pero se tomó el tiempo de decidir. Era un inicio, después de todo para ella la familia seguía siendo algo sagrado y Narcissa era su única familia que quedaba con vida.

Habían mantenido correspondencia después de ello, temas sencillos y alejados de su turbio pasado familiar; pero con el tiempo las cartas no eran suficientes, así que se dio el encuentro. Poco a poco sanaron heridas de ambas partes con altibajos, pero siguieron adelante. De eso ya habían pasado cuatro años. Los últimos meses habían hablado sobre la familia y por ende del hijo de Narcisa y el nieto de Andrómeda. El resultado: esa visita.

—¿Tienes una hermana, abuelita?¿Por qué no la conozco? ¿Se parece a ti? ¿Cómo se llama?

Andrómeda solo suspiró ante la avalancha de preguntas. Era encantador, pero en ocasiones la aturdía un poco cuando hacía pregunta tras pregunta.

—Sí, Teddy. Su nombre es Narcissa y bueno… no la conoces porque estuvimos disgustadas un tiempo, pero ya estamos arreglándolo. Ella quiere conocerte.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado. Empezó a dar pequeños saltos mientras su cabello cambiaba a un color más claro y brillante.

—Sí, Teddy. De verdad. —le contestó para retomar su camino hacia la heladería Florean Fortescue, donde verían a Narcissa, aunque no sabía si su sobrino las acompañaría en esta ocasión.

Conforme se iba acercando, Teddy se ponía mas inquieto y trataba de adelantarse a ella al ver la heladería, sin saber que era ahí donde se dirigían.

—¿Podemos comer un helado, abuelita? —preguntó con esos encantadores ojos.

—Solo si te portas bien. Recuerda los modales que te he enseñado ¿sí, Teddy?

El pequeño asintió, entusiasmado. Trató de quedarse tranquilo, pero fracasó al desviar la mirada hacia la entrada del lugar.

—Vamos.

Al entrar, su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de su hermana; estaban a tiempo pero, como bien había pensado, Narcissa había llegado antes. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas lejos de las ventanas, con su vestido azul marino y ese porte que siempre la distinguía. Se acercaron a la mesa y su hermana se puso de pie para saludarla.

—A tiempo como siempre, Andrómeda.

—Como debe de ser, hermana. —En ese momento sintió cómo jalaban su mano, llamando su atención.

—Narcissa, quiero presentarte a Edward Remus Lupin, mi nieto.

—Pero todos me dicen Teddy—exclamó el nombrado, interrumpiendo a su abuela, quien le dedicó una de _esas_ miradas—. Perdón, abuelita.

—Bien, como te decía, _Teddy_ , ella es mi hermana: Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black.

El pequeño miró a la mujer frente a él y pudo ver que sí se parecía a su abuelita un poco. Decidió que trataría de comportarse como ella le dijo para que se sintiera feliz.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Edward, ¿o prefieres que te llame Teddy? —Al ver el asentimiento del menor, ella sonrió un poco—. De acuerdo, Teddy será. Tomemos asiento.

Ya acomodados en la mesa, Andrómeda miró a su hermana un momento, preguntándole si había venido sola.

—No debe tardar en llegar… Oh, mira, aquí viene.

Andrómeda escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ellas y pudo ver a su sobrino Draco Malfoy. Se veía mejor que años atrás durante los juicios a su familia.

—Madre, lamento la demora. —saludó a su madre y se giró para mirar a Andrómeda, quien pudo ver la duda en sus ojos al tardar en saludar.

—Tía estaría bien si te parece correcto, sobrino. Después de todo somos familia, además tu madre no me dejaría tranquila si te refieres a mí como señora.

—Si, por supuesto… tía Andrómeda.

Le divirtió la sorpresa y duda en el rostro del chico frente a ellas mientras asentía y tomaba asiento, pero antes de que el silencio pudiera hacerse presente, la voz de su nieto llamó su atención.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Los tres adultos miraron a Teddy, que veía con interés al recién llegado. Narcissa se adelantó a contestar.

—Él es mi hijo, Draco Malfoy. Es tu tío, Teddy.

Fue imposible no darse cuenta del cambio en las facciones del pequeño, al igual que la forma en que sus ojos se abrían por la revelación.

—¿Es mi tío de verdad?— Miró ansioso a su abuela que asintió y regresó su atención al mencionado, que se veía un poco perdido—. Yo tengo muchos tíos, pero no son tíos de verdad, son amigos de Harry, como tío Ron y tía Ginny—. No se dio cuenta de la leve mueca en el rostro de Draco o el pellizco que le dio su madre llamándole la atención.

—Así es, mi madre y tu abuela son hermanas. Tu abuela es mi tía y yo su sobrino. Por lo tanto tu madre era mi prima y tú eres mi sobrino en segundo grado —le explicó Draco, pero al ver la cara de confusión suspiró—. Sí, bueno, soy tu tío de sangre… tu tío de verdad.

En ese instante los ojos de Teddy cambiaron a un color gris y su cabello cambió de azul a rubio. Se levantó de la mesa y la rodeo para tomar la mano de su nuevo _tío de verdad._

—¿Podemos escoger un helado juntos, tío? Te voy a decir cual me gusta más y tú me dices cual te gusta más, ¿sí?

Las hermanas veían entre sorprendidas y divertidas la escena. Draco simplemente se dejó llevar, un tanto sorprendido, después de que su madre le indicara ir con el pequeño.

—Bueno, creo que no ha estado nada mal.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. —Ambas pidieron una copa de helado, observando a sus niños (Narcissa siempre vería a su hijo como uno) interactuar: Draco, sonriendo ya más relajado, escuchaba lo que el pequeño Teddy le decía mientras regresaban a la mesa.

—¡Abuelita, abuelita, a tío Draco también le gusta el helado de chocolate y manzana como a mí!

Teddy se acomodó en su asiento, mientras Draco evitaba que derramara su helado en el proceso.

—¿Verdad que es genial, abuelita?

Andrómeda simplemente asintió, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su nieto. Pudo ver que Narcissa observaba a su hijo con cariño mientras este le indicaba a Teddy cómo comer el helado _con clase_. Andrómeda quería a Harry y sabía que Teddy lo adoraba, pero aún así, era bueno tener a su familia de sangre alrededor; no perder sus raíces, los ideales correctos eran importantes, sí, pero como buenas Black las hermanas sabían que no había nada como la familia.

—Mira abuelita, estoy comiendo _con_ _clase._

Bueno, ahora había que mentalizarse para un Teddy lleno de energía y ansioso por hacer miles de preguntas en cuanto le dieran la oportunidad.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** En base a la petición hecha para el cumpleaños quise incluir a la familia Malfoy, ya que como bien vemos son familia y creo que la relación entre Draco y Teddy da para mucho. _

_Gracias a **MrsDarfoy** por ser mi beta y aguantarme una vez mas con mis escritos insisto eres un ángel! y si llega a haber algún error es mi culpa total XD. _


End file.
